The Captain and The Cat
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Una noche en Gotica, Steve se levanta otra vez sonando de su pasado pero en su habitacion aparece una mujer misteriosa con mascara puntiaguda, una sonrisa seductora y unos labios rojos que le atraen al capitan.


Capitulo 1

Dolor y cansancio sentía el hombre acostado en la cama. Pelo rubio, ni tan largo ni tan corto, muchos músculos por tanto ejercicio y por un secreto creado mucho tiempo atrás. Todavía Steve se despierta en las noches pensando en Peggy y en las guerras que ha estado. Hoy es uno de esos días, Steve se sentía cansado por la pelea que tuvo ayer para salvar a una chica y ahora las consecuencias de los morados en su piel se hacían visibles. Hoy tuvo otro sueño mas y como siempre sudando y con la respiración agitada se levanta de la cama y toma de un baso de agua. Sin camisa, solo pantalones, sale a la terraza donde piensa que podría tomar un poco de aire. Todavía se le hace extraño ver los autos tan tecnológicos ir de un lado a otro, motos mas veloces que la de el… Las cosas que el recordaba habían desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo y cuanto las extrañaba...

Desde ahí arriba Steve podía ver su moto estacionada enfrente del edificio. Esta ciudad siempre ha querido ir, se parece mucho a Nueva York, su nombre es Gótica. Aunque aquí las calles sean mas peligrosas Steve se sentía un poco en casa.

—Muy buena vista desde aquí, ¿no capitán? — con la respiración acelerada Steve se voltea viendo al dueño de esa voz… mas bien a la dueña. Una mujer alta por sus tacones puntiagudos, vestido muy pegado al cuerpo que todavía a Steve se le hacia difícil acostumbrarse a ver a las mujeres así y pelo largo y marrón, muy liso. Lo que mas le impacto a Steve de esa mujer era su hermosa sonrisa, aunque era una sonrisa burlona, era la cosa más bella que había visto. Tenia su rostro escondido por una mascara puntiaguda a los lados, como si fuera un gato.

— ¿Quién eres?— la chica se acerca con paso lento haciendo sonar sus tacones, dejando la habitación y entrando en el balcón.

—He tenido curiosidad en ver al famoso Capitán America, todos hablan de ti pero no sabían donde encontrarte… pero yo ya te encontré y tengo que decir que fue fácil— Steve se queda viendo cada movimiento de la chica, admirando ese cuerpo y la voz que salía de ella. La chica se le acerca y da giros alrededor de el como si lo estuviera examinando— la televisión no miente…

Selina se detiene más viendo su espalda, esos músculos tonificados le hacían volver loca. Con paso lento toca su espalda. Steve queda en silencio sin poder creer en lo que esta haciendo, sus manos pasan de la espalda recorriendo toda esta.

— ¿Qué quiere de mi? —pregunta Steve con un nudo en la garganta, viendo la pared y tratando de controlarse. Hace mucho tiempo que una mujer no lo tocaba así, sentía sus dedos recorrer por toda su espalda lentamente hasta pasar a su estomago así teniéndola delante de el. Ella no lo mira a la cara, solo admira su cuerpo mientras que Steve la mira mientras se pregunta en que estaría pensando esta mujer misteriosa.

—Venia de paseo y mira con lo que me encontré— dice ella con una sonrisa lo mira a la cara. El se queda embobado viendo esa hermosa sonrisa, esos labios pintados de rojos para atraer a los hombres lo volvían loco…—me encanta

Selina se acerca a Steve y pone sus labios en los suyos. Steve queda sorprendido viéndola como lo besa pero al rato se calma y se deja besar cerrando los ojos como ella, entrando el también en el juego. Selina enreda sus brazos en el cuello del capitán y el pone sus manos en la cintura de Selina. Sus lenguas se encuentran en un baile lento y sin prisa. Con la respiración acelerada Steve se aparta de Selina bruscamente dejando a la gata sorprendida.

— ¿No te ha gustado? — pregunta ella ahora sonriendo y limpiando sus labios. Steve sin poder decir nada se acerca a la mujer, pone sus manos en su cara y acerca esos labios rojos a su boca. Otra vez empieza el baile pero esta vez velozmente, con necesidad del otro.

Los brazos musculosos de Steve se posaron otra vez en la cintura de la chica y volvieron hacer los mismos movimientos pero esta vez fue Selina la que se separo de el.

—Ha sido un placer probar los labios de un héroe— y con eso se acerca al muro, de un salto se posesiona arriba de este y se voltea para ver a un Steve sorprendido—nos veremos en un futuro capitán

Con el pelo alborotado por el viento, le sonríe y se lanza del balcón. Steve se acerca al muro ya viendo la imagen de la chica en el suelo sin vida pero solamente la encuentra arreglándose el traje y caminando ágilmente por la calle. Steve suspira y se queda viendo a la chica caminando, dejando que el viento le pegara en la cara. Selina se acerca a una moto y con unas llaves la enciende. Steve ya había visto esa moto…

— ¡Hey! — grita Steve, entendiendo lo que esta haciendo Selina.

La mujer gata con una sonrisa acelera la moto del capitán y sale con una sonrisa triunfadora en la cara.

_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si quieren que haga más fics de estos dos. _

_Gracias por leerlo_


End file.
